


The Roseroad

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Infidelity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: Everyone reacted the same way seeing Highgarden for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Highgarden" at [femslash100's drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html).

Even though everyone was well aware that the proposed marriage between Sansa and Loras was a facade, Maragery found herself separated from her family to sit in Sansa’s bridal carriage. Not that she minded, of course, she had rather welcomed the prospect of spending so long alone with Sansa but as time wore on, it was getting increasingly harder to keep her hands off her brother’s betrothed. Not that her brother would have minded in the slightest where Sansa’s hands went as long as it wasn’t on him.

It had taken three days for her to crack, kissing the top of the girl’s head as she slept soundly on her shoulder. By the end of the week, her kisses had strayed to her hand then her cheek and finally to her lips. Thirteen days away, mere miles away from home, Margaery couldn’t help herself any longer. Between deep, heated kisses, her hand finally dared to broach Sansa’s skirts, slipping underneath to find her as wanting as Margaery herself was.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Margaery admitted with no conviction. “We’ll be there any moment.”

Sansa hummed in agreement but similarly it held no weight as she tangled her fingers in Margaery’s hair, encouraging her as she pushed up her skirts, face buried between Sansa’s thighs.

Sansa’s eyes fluttered open and closed in pleasure, the view from the window passing her by until something made her sit bolt upright. “Is that Highgarden?”

Margaery groaned in exasperation, in no position to check.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
